A Estrela
by Lieh
Summary: Ela amou e sofreu por isso.


**N/A:** Dedico em especial para a **Miss Shunshine** que muito carinhosamente me pediu essa fic. Demorou, mas aqui está e espero que você goste **  
**

Devo dizer que a experiência de escrever essa fic foi incrível. Eu adorei e me emocionei muito. Obrigada por me dado essa oportunidade e pela confiança **:) **

* * *

**A Estrela**

_Zo__ë__ Nightshade & Hércules_

As estrelas brilhavam com tanto vigor e vida, que por breves segundos, Zoë Nightshade conseguiu sorrir.

Mas foi um sorriso breve. Um sorriso que muito rapidamente se apagou, como uma vela ao vento. Não havia motivos para sorrir, nem para esperanças.

Era uma exilada. Fora expulsa do Jardim das Hésperides depois da sua traição. Tudo porque ela amou, e amou a tal ponto de dar às costas a todas as regras e normas e ajudar o objeto de sua afeição.

Tudo em vão. Hércules jamais a amou. Fora enganada, humilhada.

E agora, estava sem casa, sem família e sem consolo. E o pior, sem amor.

- Hércules... – A jovem sussurrou – Por quê?

Uma lágrima teimosa caiu dos olhos da garota, que limpou rapidamente. Não. Ele não merecia nenhuma lágrima dela. Porém, não podia evitar ao pensar no único homem que fez seu coração bater em tantos anos.

Assim, como uma tortura, sua mente trazia de volta aquela lembrança, daquele dia que parece que foram anos atrás...

* * *

_- Fique quieto, tu queres acabar com todas as tuas chances? – Zo__ë__ sibilou._

_- Desculpe, minha querida, mas... É que só agora eu vejo o quão tu és bonita..._

_Zo__ë__ sentiu as bochechas queimar, enquanto borboletas brincavam no seu estômago. Era uma noite linda, iluminada por um céu estrelado, com um doce vento balançando a relva do belo jardim. Ládon ressonava a sono solto, próximo a bela árvore de Hera e suas maçãs douradas que se destacavam pelo brilho refletido da lua._

_O herói pegou delicadamente o queixo de Zo__ë, fazendo-a olhar nos olhos dele. O coração da jovem bateu tão forte que ela cogitou a possibilidade dele ouvir. Ela encarou aqueles belos olhos claros, numa cor indefinida. Ora à luz do dia era cor de oliva, ora à noite era escuro e brilhante como aquelas estrelas que espiavam os dois. Os cabelos loiros estavam presos num rabo de cavalo, deixando algumas mexas no rosto, que balançavam ao vento. Ele sorria e segurando o rosto de __Zo__ë com uma mão, se aproximava dela._

_Perto, muito perto. Quase..._

_Não!_

_Zo__ë se afastou bruscamente, se levantando, pois estavam abaixados atrás de uma moita. Ela não podia. Era errado. Era uma crueldade consigo mesma. _

_- Temos que continuar do contrário tu irás falhar._

_Hércules se levantou de testa franzida. Fitou Ládon há alguns metros deles com uma expressão sombria. Nesse meio tempo, Zo__ë disfarçadamente o admirava. Não só pela sua beleza, mas por sua coragem e determinação. _

_Ele era tão perfeito..._

_E sem tirar os olhos dele, ela se aproximou. Hércules se virou para ela ainda com a expressão determinada estampada no rosto. Sem saber exatamente o que estava fazendo, __Zo__ë levantou o rosto, pousou a mão na bochecha do herói, olhando-o nos olhos. Olhos de estrela._

_Um fogo se apossou de Hércules, fazendo-o abraçar __Zo__ë e beijá-la com força nos lábios. As línguas de ambos brincavam, enquanto as respirações ficavam ofegantes. Era como se uma força sobrenatural tomasse conta deles – de suas mentes e de seus corpos. _

_A possibilidade de nunca mais ver Hércules atingiu __Zo__ë como uma bola de chumbo de forma dolorosa. Ela apertou o abraço, aprofundando mais o beijo, a ponto de agarrar a nuca de herói e se prender a ele como se sua vida dependesse disso._

_Movidos pela paixão repentina, o controle estava cada vez mais difícil. __Zo__ë interrompeu o beijo para poder respirar, mas nesse meio tempo, Hércules se apossava do pescoço dela, beijando e muitas vezes mordendo. _

_Zo__ë soltou um pequeno gemido de prazer ao ser deitada no chão cheio de folhas e ter suas pernas atadas à cintura de Hércules. Ele se aproximou por cima dela, olhando-a nos olhos novamente. _

_A paixão fervia no rosto do herói, beijando-a enquanto se apossava completamente e inteiramente do corpo, da alma e do coração de __Zo__ë Nightshade._

* * *

A garota parou no meio do caminho sem destino por onde andava, pois as lágrimas dificultavam a visão.

Mais dolorosa do que o fato de ter se entregado para ele, foi a sua indiferença. Depois que cumpriu o seu objetivo, Hércules foi embora e nunca mais voltou ou procurou por ela.

O desespero da jovem era incomparável ao imaginar as consequências da sua entrega a ele. No entanto, por mais que ela esperasse ou sentisse algo de diferente em si, nada veio.

Não sabia dizer se ficava aliviada ou triste por isso.

Depois, veio a sua desgraça. A descoberta da sua ajuda a Hércules acarretou na ruína de Zoë e sua expulsão do lar. Rejeitada pelas irmãs e proibida de colocar os pés no Jardim novamente, ela partiu.

Para onde, não sabia. Mas ela aceitaria de bom grado ir parar no Mundo Inferior, se isso acabasse com a toda a dor e desespero dela.

* * *

Zoë ganhou um novo lar. E uma triste notícia.

As novidades e fofocas corriam entre os povoados por onde as Caçadoras de Ártemis passavam. Numa dessas viagens, elas estavam em uma cidade próxima ao Monte Eta, onde os moradores não paravam de falar da tragédia que havia ocorrido.

Zoë estava reabastecendo sua aljava no acampamento das Caçadoras, quando uma delas, a tenente Calissa entrou na tenda onde ela estava:

- Zoë, prepare-se para partir. Lady Ártemis foi chamada no Olimpo e ela mandou que nós levantássemos acampamento e partíssemos depressa.

A jovem caçadora estranhou a atitude de Lady Ártemis. Normalmente quando ela era chamada no Olimpo, ela sempre pedia para que suas caçadoras aguardasse seu retorno.

- Mas, porque a pressa Calissa, sendo que nós acabamos de chegar?

A tenente suspirou, franzindo a testa de preocupação para Zoë. Por um momento, ela parecia em hesitação, cogitando se deveria ou não responder. Muito rapidamente, com a expressão dura a tenente desferiu secamente:

- Eu não me meto nos assuntos e nas vidas passadas das Caçadoras, porém um herói chamado Hércules, a quem tu deves se lembrar, Zoë, morreu de uma forma muito dolorosa.

Calissa cravou os olhos em Zoë tentando decifrar a reação da garota com aquela informação. Qualquer que fosse a reação que a tenente esperava, não foi a que correspondeu a suas expectativas ao ver Zoë com a expressão firme e rígida.

- Não conheço nenhum homem chamado Hércules. E tu tens razão, Calissa, tu não deves se meter nos assuntos que não lhe convém.

Com um olhar de desdém, Calissa se retirou da tenda. Mal ela saiu, Zoë soltou a respiração que segurava assim que o nome daquele herói foi proferido pelos lábios da tenente. Havia se passado anos desde a última vez que o viu.

Uma dor familiar voltou a atingir a jovem caçadora. Lembrar-se dele causava não só dor, mas também raiva.

Saindo da tenda, viu que já estava escurecendo e as primeiras estrelas começavam a despontar no céu.

E mais uma vez, Zoë Nightshade experimentou as suas lágrimas.

* * *

Aquela que considerava sua mãe olhava-a nos olhos com tristeza.

Ártemis fazia força para não chorar ao ver sua amada Zoë com a vida por um fio. Tantos anos tendo-a como companheira fez a deusa se afiliar a garota de uma forma permanente. Ártemis tinha Zoë como se fosse sua filha mais velha, a quem se preocupava com seu bem-estar e com sua felicidade. Ela esqueceu que Zoë um dia iria partir e se separar dela.

Porém, a deusa esperava que esse dia demorasse bastante. Ou que nunca chegasse.

Mas chegou.

Zoë olhava com ternura para Ártemis. Ora também fitou o céu estrelado daquela noite de inverno. Estava tão lindo, tão brilhante...

Não havia mais dor, nem sofrimento. Ela não se arrependia de nada, muito menos guardava rancor de seu pai, Atlas, o culpado pela sua situação ou até mesmo _ele_, o homem que arruinou sua vida.

Ela perdoou. E continuaria amando os dois, independentemente do que eles fizeram.

Sabia que sua vida terminaria ali, naquele momento. Ela deixou o amor que reprimia por séculos transbordar em seu ser. Seu amor por Ártemis, a quem tinha como mãe, por suas irmãs – tanto as Caçadoras, quanto as Hésperides – por seu pai, e por _ele._

- As estrelas – ela murmurou – São tão lindas...

Um borrão de cores invadiu a mente de Zoë e de forma fascinada ela viu sua alma se libertar e voar para o infinito...

Para as estrelas, onde também estava o seu amado.

_Most of the time_

_(Na maioria das vezes)_

_And so it is_

_(É assim)_

_The shorter story_

_(A história mais curta)_

_No love, no glory_

_(Não há amor, não há glória)_

_No hero in her sky_

_(Nenhum herói no seu céu)_

_I can't take my eyes off of you_

_(Eu não posso tirar meus olhos de você)_

_**The Blower's Daughter**_ – Damien Rice

* * *

**N/A: **Para quem não conhece o mito do Hércules, após sua morte, de acordo com algumas versões, ele passou a morar nas estrelas.


End file.
